Question: $ (-10)^{6}$
$= (-10)\cdot(-10)\cdot (-10)\cdot (-10)\cdot (-10)\cdot (-10)$ $= 100\cdot(-10)\cdot (-10)\cdot (-10)\cdot (-10)$ $= -1000\cdot(-10)\cdot (-10)\cdot (-10)$ $= 10000\cdot(-10)\cdot (-10)$ $= -100000\cdot(-10)$ $= 1000000$